Imprégnation : La force d'un lien inaliénable
by Kaaru
Summary: Renesmée Cullen avait cru qu'avec un peu de temps et de distance, les liens finissaient par se briser... Qu'elle avait été bien naïve de penser cela ! POST BREAKING DAWN - Révélation.
1. Résumé

_"Protéger ceux qu'on aime, __c'est savoir faire des sacrifices."_

**.**

**«** **Je croyais qu'avec un peu de temps et de distance, les liens finissaient par se briser. **

**Que j'avais été bien naïve de penser cela ! ****»**

**.**

Entourée des Cullen et des Quileutes qui ne forment qu'une seule et même famille, Renesmée semble vivre une vie des plus paisibles. Mais quand une histoire de vengeance vieille de mille ans refait surface, c'est tout son monde qui s'écroule. Des évènements dramatiques et bouleversants sont malheureusement à prévoir. Croyant être la seule responsable, voulant protéger les siens et vivre libre, la jeune hybride décide de s'exiler sur un autre continent en simulant sa propre mort.

_Et si Renesmée n'avait pas calculé l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers son protecteur de toujours, Jacob ?_

_Et si sa fuite avait engendré la dissolution du clan Olympie et entraîné de violentes tensions avec les Quileutes ?_

_Et si finalement, l'amour légendaire d'Edward et Bella n'avait pas survécu à la pseudo mort de Renesmée ?_

**.**

Action/Aventure **•** Amour/Amitié **•** Drame

**.**

**Blablah de Kāru.**

_**Imprégnation : "La force d'un lien inaliénable."**_, c'est l'histoire d'amour de **Renesmée** et **Jacob**, des âmes-soeurs liés depuis le commencement. Mais que serait une love-story sans drames et tragédies ? Autant vous le dire tout de suite : celui-là, c'est le premier tome d'une longue saga. Non, je déconne. Pour le moment j'en prévois deux d'au moins trente chapitres chacun. Étant une fanatique de Twilight, je me suis sentie obligée de continuer leur histoire, mais à ma sauce ! Alors si vous le voulez bien, suivez-moi dans cette aventure qu'est la vie infernale de Renesmée Cullen..

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer - Pour le reste : Kāru, tous droits réservés._


	2. Une journée avec toi

"Quand notre vie est parfaite, on a beau être heureux, on sait pertinemment que ça ne durera pas..

Alors on profite à fond du moment présent, sans se soucier du sombre avenir qui nous attend."

.

**Chapitre Un, ****Une journée avec toi****.**

_**_**__ N'oublies pas et ne doutes jamais de notre amour pour toi._  
_ Tu es notre fille, la seule, l'unique. Pour l'éternité !_  
_ d'__**Edward**__ à __**Renesmée**__._

_._

**« Renesmée, réveille-toi ma chérie,** murmura une voix douce et maternelle que je ne connaissais que trop bien. **»**

Je remuais un peu en sentant une paume gelée m'effleurer la joue et ronchonnais d'agacement quand la légère caresse se répéta à plusieurs reprises. À contrecœur, je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux. Éblouis par quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient habilement déjoué les interstices en bois de mes stores, je papillonnais frénétiquement des paupières. Une fois à moitié réveillée, j'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'oeil à mon horloge qui indiquait huit heures trente-trois du matin. Manquant de me tordre le cou, je tournais mon visage vers la responsable de mon réveil si matinal. Nullement désolée de son crime, ma mère me fit un sourire étincelant qui laissa paraître sa dentition blanche et aiguisée.

**« Maman.. Pourquoi me lèves-tu aussi tôt****?** marmonnais-je la voix encore enrouée de sommeil. **»**

Depuis quelques temps, j'avais remarqué que neuf à dix heures de sommeil m'étaient nécessaire, contrairement à mes premières années où à peine cinq heures voir six me suffisaient largement. Hors hier soir, je m'étais couchée vers deux heures et demie du matin, ne voulant pas m'avouer vaincu à un des stupides jeux vidéos d'Oncle Emmett. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à le remercier pour ce réveille forcée, songeais-je ironiquement. Ma mère n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ma question que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en coupe-vent. Mon père pénétra dans mon antre et se plaça à vitesse vampirique aux côtés de sa femme, accroupis au sol près de mon lit.

**« Tu n'es toujours pas levée ?** **Pourtant, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, mon ange. »**

Dans un premier temps, je les fixais incrédule, cherchant une réponse à cet énigme dans leurs regards d'un doré saisissant. Puis quand la raison de leur présence me revint en mémoire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ma mauvaise humeur soudainement envolée. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le dix septembre deux mille douze et techniquement parlant je fêtais mes six ans, car physiquement j'en paraissais quinze voir même seize. Ma condition d'hybride mi-vampire et mi-humaine me plongeait précocement dans l'adolescence, un passage très différent de ceux des humains normaux, mais surtout très laborieux : des hormones surnaturelles constamment en ébullitions, des développements physiques et mentaux prématurés, des règles en grande quantité qui pouvait durer plus d'une semaine à cause de mon régime alimentaire dit_varié_. Un enfer depuis maintenant un an et demi. Mais comme j'étais quasiment à terme dans mon évolution, je me confortais dans le fait que dans quelques temps, tout cela prendrait fin.

**« Joyeux anniversaire,** chantonnèrent mes parents d'une même voix. **»**

Ma mère ébouriffa affectueusement mes cheveux aux reflets cuivrés, tandis que mon père me baisa tendrement le front. Il me tendit ensuite un cadeau, emballé dans un joli papier blanc à pois gris argenté. Malgré tout, je déchirais l'emballage sans attendre et découvris une boîte en velours. À l'intérieur y trônait un magnifique bracelet en argent, munie d'un pendentif en forme de coeur où y étaient gravés les prénoms des membres de ma famille. Séduite par la beauté de l'objet, je m'empressais de le glisser à mon poignet gauche, près du bracelet tressé que Jacob m'avait offert à Noël il y a six ans. Puis je serrais mes parents dans mes bras, les remerciant simultanément grâce à mon don. Avec Oncle Jasper, je m'étais pas mal entraînée pour l'améliorer. Maintenant, je pouvais transmettre mes pensées à une ou plusieurs personnes à la fois, en touchant n'importe quelle partie de leur corps. Alors que nous étions en plein câlin familial, ma Tante Alice nous interrompit en déboulant dans ma chambre telle une furie.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, Renesmée ! »**

Elle m'arracha littéralement à mes parents, me fit la bise et me poussa avec insistance hors de la pièce.

**« Dépêche-toi de te préparer, tout le monde t'attend à la villa !** s'exclama-t-elle en embarquant mes parents à sa suite. **»**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face au comportement plein de vie d'Alice, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Décidément, elle m'étonnera toujours. Après leur départ du cottage, je pris une douche rapide, pressée de rendre visite à ma famille. Je m'habillais simplement, avisant le temps partiellement ensoleillé de Forks et n'oubliais pas d'accrocher à mon cou, le collier _"__**Plus que ma propre vie**__**"**_ qui ne me quittait jamais. La villa familiale des Cullen ne se situait pas très loin du cottage de mes parents. Je pris donc le temps de marcher, observant le paysage verdoyant de la forêt, nullement lassée et profitant du beau temps. Depuis petite je foulais ses terres, connaissant ce bois comme le fond de ma poche. J'étais chez moi ici et pour rien au monde je ne quitterais cet endroit de mon plein grès. Je mis une quinzaine de minutes avant de franchir la porte de la villa et fus accueillit par un _**"Joyeux Anniversaire, Nessie !"**_, général.

**« Renesmée !** rectifia ma mère en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, avec une moue désespérée. **»**

Elle tolérait que l'on me donne pour surnom _Nessie_, mais ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Selon ma vampire de maman, il ne mettait pas ma beauté en valeur. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il était vrai que le fait d'avoir le même pseudonyme que le monstre du Loch Ness, n'était pas très valorisant. Bella abandonna son rictus boudeur quand Edward la prit dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser. De mon côté, je fis le tour des bras et recevais des tonnes de compliments et remarques de la part de mes proches :

**« Tu es magnifique, Renesmée. Une vraie jeune femme !** s'extasia Grand-mère Esmée, les yeux brillants.  
**- Petit bout de femme pourri gâtée ! Il va falloir que je me mette à surveiller les mecs du coin..**me taquina Oncle Emmett en me faisant une de ses fameuses accolade de _grizzly_.  
**- Notre Renesmée n'est plus un bébé maintenant,** déplora faussement Tante Rosalie en me pinçant gentiment une joue.  
**- Tu as encore grandi,** m'informa Tante Alice en me jugeant d'un oeil expert. **Plusieurs journées shopping sont à programmer !**  
**- Tu es l'être surnaturel le plus sublime que je connaisse. Un mélange d'Edward et Bella très réussit,** m'assura Grand-père Carlisle en souriant davantage face à mes rougeurs.  
**- Si tu veux, maintenant que tu es une grande fille, je t'apprendrais à conduire,** m'annonça Oncle Jasper dans un semi-sourire. **»**

Alors que j'exaltais intérieurement à l'idée de pouvoir prendre des cours de conduite très prochainement, un détail freina mon soudain enthousiasme. Derrière eux, la villa était légèrement décorée. Automatiquement, je me tournais vers mon lutin de Tante que je dépassais de quinze bons centimètres.

**« Alice..** grondais-je en lui lançant un regard emplit de reproches. **»**

Elle savait pertinemment que je n'aimais pas les fêtes, surtout celles en mon honneur. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous, je détestais être le centre d'attention.

**« Ce soir, je donne une petite réception pour tes six ans de vie sur terre. Six ans,** répéta-t-elle soudainement pensive. **Cela se fête, très chère ! »**

Je soupirais, vaincue d'avance. Tous les ans, j'avais le droit à la même excuse et avec les années, j'avais compris que les fêtes de Tante Alice n'étaient jamais _petites_. Elle sautilla de joie en voyant mon air découragé et disparue à l'étage suivit de près par Jasper. C'est ainsi que tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles : mes parents repartirent pour le cottage, Rosalie et Emmett s'entrelacèrent dans le canapé et se chuchotèrent des mots _doux_, Carlisle se prépara pour sa journée à l'hôpital et Esmée alla s'activer aux fourneaux, sans doute pour la _petite_ fête de ce soir. Je m'étais mise à lire tranquillement un bouquin, quand je perçus un mouvement de la part de Rosalie qui me fit lever les yeux de ma lecture. Son visage de mannequin des magazines afficha une moue dégoûtée et je sus immédiatement pourquoi. Je lâchais subitement mon livre et courus vers le vestibule. Pas moins de sept secondes plus tard, Jacob faisait son entrée, seulement vêtu de son éternel short. Quand nos regards s'accrochèrent, un puissant sentiment m'étreignit tout entière et je me sentis littéralement fondre. Il me fit son plus beau sourire auquel je répondis, le coeur battant la chamade. Puis n'y tenant plus, je me précipitais pour l'enlacer fortement, ranimant ce lien secret et mystique qui nous unissait.

**« Joyeux anniversaire Nessie,** me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille. **»**

Après une bonne minute à inspirer son odeur particulière, je m'écartais de lui. Avec amusement, je me mis à le détailler, me disant pour la énième fois qu'il était tout sauf hideux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu à cause d'urgences à la Push, ce qui avait été, de mon côté, un véritable supplice. J'avais évidemment craqué plusieurs fois, allant jusqu'à l'épier de temps à autre par peur de devenir folle loin de lui.. J'en rougissais de honte à présent. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que Jake représentait réellement pour moi, mais une chose était sûre : il était nécessaire, voir indispensable à mon bien-être.

**« Tu as encore grandi,** constata-t-il en m'admirant de haut en bas. **J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis une éternité !**  
**- Je sais !** pouffais-je en me mettant près de lui. **»**

Maintenant, le sommet de mon crâne lui arrivait presque à l'épaule. Je mesurais un mètre soixante-douze et d'après Carlisle, je n'avais pas encore finit de grandir.

**« Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?** demandais-je en l'embarquant par le bras vers l'épaisse forêt de Forks qui se dressait devant la maison.  
**- Push ?** **La meute est pressé de te voir,** me proposa-t-il en me laissant passer devant lui. **»**

À présent, il n'y avait qu'une seule et même meute. Jacob était désormais le mâle alpha, Sam lui ayant légué son poste pour pouvoir vieillir auprès de sa famille.

**« D'accord, on fait la course ? »**

Je me retournais afin d'avoir une réponse, mais plus personne n'était derrière moi. Mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement. Je tendis l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit familier, mais seuls ceux de la nature me parvinrent.

**« Jake ?** l'appelais-je prudemment. **»**

Inquiète, je fis un tour sur moi-même, observant les lieux avec plus de précision, mais Jacob n'était nulle part. M'avait-il laissé seule ? Soudainement, un loup géant brun-roux surgit d'un buisson dense et partit à vive allure vers la Push.

**« Tricheur !** m'égosillais-je en me mettant à sa poursuite. **»**

Je courus le plus vite que je pus, mais cela ne suffit pas à rattraper Jacob. Il m'attendait à la lisière sous forme humaine, un sourire triomphant collé sur son visage.

**« Tellement prévisible,** commenta-t-il en me baisant une joue rouge d'effort. **»**

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe, mauvaise perdante et lui infligeais un coup dans le bras.

**« Nessie !** s'écria une voix qui me fit sourire malgré moi. **»**

Arborant ses légendaires traits enjoués, Seth courait vers moi, les bras grands ouverts. Je m'y jetais sans hésitation, mon meilleur ami m'ayant lui aussi atrocement manqué.

**« Joyeux anniversaire, mon demi-monstre !**  
**- Merci, mon petit loup. »**

On s'était donné ces petits surnoms pour rigoler, un simple délire entre amis. Seth était le genre de personne qui avait une joie communicative et avec qui on se sentait bien. Attrayant de nature, c'était très agréable d'être son amie.

**« Notre vampirette à maintenant six ans !** s'écria Jared d'un ton théâtralement nostalgique.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas préparer ta rentrée en cours préparatoire ?** renchérit Embry.  
**- Vous avez un sens de l'humour vraiment flippant, c'est pour ça qu'aucune fille ne vous approchent !** plaisantais-je en m'approchant d'eux.  
**- Parles pour Embry !** s'offusqua Jared.  
**- C'est clair ! **ricana Paul, perché sur un rocher. **Tu fais la maligne, mais les mecs de ton côté ? »**

Il était évident qu'ils étaient les seuls garçons que je fréquentais, n'étant pas scolarisée et sortant très peu, je n'avais pas l'occasion d'en rencontrer beaucoup d'autres. Cependant, je décidais de rentrer dans leur jeu, refusant de perdre la face contre eux.

**« Oh, ils tombent comme des mouches. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,** me vantais-je.  
**- Ah ouais ?!** s'exclama Jared soupçonneux.  
**- Tu sais, je ne les compte plus. J'ai récemment rencontré un beau blond lors d'une sortie shopping avec mes tantes. Vous auriez vu ses yeux !** m'extasiais-je en y repensant. **Il était à tomber, d'ailleurs il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone et je compte bien le rappeler ! »**

Je montrais le dit numéro à Embry qui s'était rapproché. Cette histoire de blond était vraie, mais en vérité je ne comptais pas le contacter de nouveau, mes parents m'ayant formellement interdit de me lier d'amitié ou autre avec des personnes extérieures avant ma maturité.

**« Vas-y, appelle-le devant nous, vampirette ! »**

Je voulus mettre mon portable à mon oreille, mais Jake stoppa mon geste, me sauvant sans le savoir.

**« Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là,** coupa-t-il en lançant un regard perçant en direction de sa moitié de meute. **On se baigne ?**  
**- Plus tard. Je dois passer dire bonjour à Emily,** l'informais-je en m'avançant vers le chemin sinueux qui menait vers le village de la Push. **»**

Déjà loin, je l'entendis me crier qu'il me rejoindrait d'ici dix minutes grand maximum. Surement doit-il régler une chose importante avec sa meute, supposais-je. Après quelques minutes de marche, je vis la maison traditionnellement indienne des Uley se dessiner d'entre les arbres. Elle était un peu à l'écart du village, certainement parce qu'elle servait souvent de quartier général aux loups et qu'aucun villageois ne devaient être au courant de leur existence. J'étais maintenant à moins de trois mètres du porche, quand j'entendis une voix enfantine me héler :

**« Tante Nessie ! »**

Je pivotais sur moi-même et vis Junior Uley qui courrait droit vers moi. Son visage rondouillard était tout bonnement à croquer et sa peau tannée identique à tous Quileute, ses cheveux noirs de jais ainsi que ses deux grands yeux marrons foncés, faisaient de lui le plus adorable des filleuls. Fils aîné de Sam et Emily Uley, mariés depuis cinq ans, il allait fêter ses quatre ans dans un peu plus de deux mois. Le vingt novembre, plus précisément. Il avait le physique, version miniature, ainsi que la gestuelle de son père, mais le caractère doux, patient et posé de sa mère. Un brave petit garçon. Il se jeta dans mes bras et me souhaita lui aussi mon anniversaire, me faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Même si je soupçonnais Emily de lui en voir glissé un mot hier soir avant qu'il se couche, j'étais toujours aussi fière d'être sa marraine.

* * *

_**« Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncez !**__ s'exclama Sam. __**»**_

_Le silence prit place dans la grande salle des fêtes de Forks. C'était il y a un peu moins de quatre ans, j'en avais techniquement deux, mais j'en paressais déjà huit voir neuf. En ce jour d'automne deux mille huit, nous avions tous été conviés, Quileutes comme Cullen, à une grande fête en l'honneur d'un grand évènement._

_**« Afin d'unir nos deux races dites normalement ennemis, pour n'en faire qu'une seule et même famille, nous avons décidé, Sam et moi-même, que notre fils aura un parrain Quileute et une marraine venant du clan Cullen,**__ annonça Emily en sortant d'une poussette une toute petite chose vêtu de blanc. __**»**_

_Un brouhaha infernal s'éleva suite à cette annonce. Dans tout ce boucan, je crus même avoir halluciné mon prénom quand Sam lâcha avec un large sourire :_

_**« Jacob Ephraïm Black et Renesmée Carlie Cullen, vous êtes les heureux parrain et marraine de notre petit Sam Junior Uley ! »**_

_J'eus du mal à y croire. Ils faisaient surement une erreur ! J'étais bien trop jeune pour avoir une telle responsabilité, ma mère serait bien mieux pour ce rôle.. Je commençais à m'agiter, paniquant intérieurement, mais mon père dût capter mon affolement, car sa main se posa sur mon épaule, me calmant instantanément. Il me lança un sourire confiant, m'incitant à me retourner vers les autres. Jacob s'avançait vers moi avec l'enfant dans les bras, tout sourire. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me fit un clin d'oeil encourageant, tendant les bras vers moi. Avec appréhension, je jetais un coup d'oeil à Emily et Sam qui semblaient ravie et aucunement contre le fait que Jake me passe le nourrisson. Certaine que j'en avais le droit, je saisis doucement le nouveau-né. Quand Junior fut dans mes bras, mon cerveau fit tilt et je sus que ce n'étais pas une erreur, mais une bénédiction. Ce jour-là, je me promis que j'assumerais totalement mon rôle de marraine, le protégeant coûte que coûte.._

* * *

Emily se trouvait sur sa terrasse en train d'étendre son linge mouillé. Elle nous vit arriver et se redressa tout en soupirant fortement.

**« Junior, viens enfiler tes chaussures. Tu vas encore t'enfoncer une épine dans le pied !** sermonna-t-elle gentiment. **Bonjour Nessie, joyeux anniversaire !** rajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.  
**- Merci. »**

Je lâchais mon filleul et ris doucement quand je le vis traîner des pieds pour aller mettre ses basket. Sa maman avait une mine radieuse malgré l'énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait la moitié du visage et ses yeux reflétaient clairement sa joie et son bonheur permanent. Sous son épais pull carmin, je pouvais distinguer que son ventre avait doublé de volume depuis les deux semaines passées sans la voir. Je devinais donc qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines avant de recevoir un autre cadeau du ciel. À coup sûr, elle devait être l'une des femmes les plus heureuses du monde. Je la rejoignis rapidement et l'aidais à terminer sa besogne, ignorant ses protestations. Alors que j'entamais la discussion sur sa grossesse bien avancée, une vieille voiture grise se gara en biais face à la maison. Leah sortit du véhicule et s'avança vers nous, habillée d'un top chiné beige et d'un jean. Elle s'élança à notre rencontre, fit la bise à sa cousine, me salua brièvement puis appela Junior.

**« Leah !** s'écria ce dernier en se précipitant à sa rencontre, cette fois-ci les pieds chaussés. **»**

Junior sous le bras, elle se tourna vers Emily et fit un sincère sourire comme on lui en connaissait rarement.

**« Je te le ramène en fin d'après-midi, peu avant dix-huit heures. Cela te convient ? »**

La femme de Sam Uley hocha de la tête en signe d'acceptation, fit des tonnes de baisers sur les joues de son fils et chuchota quelques recommandations à sa cousine que je pris soin de ne pas écouter, par pur politesse. Puis nous les regardâmes monter dans l'auto grise et partir en trombe. À l'étonnement de tous et pour une raison qui m'échappait, la soeur aînée de Seth avait littéralement flashé -au sens propre du terme- sur mon filleul. Sam et Emily ne semblaient pas être contre cet engouement réciproque, ils en étaient même heureux. J'avais l'étrange sensation que c'était comme s'ils étaient préparés à ça depuis longtemps.. Quand la voiture disparut de notre champ de vision, Emily voulut m'inviter à entrer, mais je refusai poliment son invitation, préférant rejoindre les autres, les entendant rire au loin. Elle me salua d'un sourire aimable. Alors que j'avais descendu les marches du porche, Jared, Embry et Paul s'avançait vers moi. Je remarquais Quil derrière eux.

**« Salut Quil, ça va ? Et Claire ?** lui demandai-je  
**- Ouais, j'vais impec' et Claire aussi. »  
**  
Claire, c'était une fillette avec qui j'adorais jouer quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me souviens que je la croisais souvent en compagnie de Quil, pendue à son cou. Elle m'avait même confié un jour, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que plus tard, elle se marierait avec.

**« Bon alors, on va se baigner ? **nous questionna Seth en arrivant aux côtés de Jacob.  
**- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas mon maillot sur moi,** hésitais-je alors qu'ils avaient déjà tous acquiescé de la tête.  
**- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !** me fit remarquer mon meilleur ami en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. **»**

Sans que je ne m'y attende et à une vitesse impressionnante, je me retrouvais calée sur son épaule comme un vieux sac à patates. Je me mis à gigoter dans tous les sens, essayant de me dégager de cette position peu confortable, en vain. C'est qu'il avait une forte poigne, le bougre ! Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, nous déboulâmes sur la plage de la Push et j'eus à peine le temps de lancer mon portable à Jacob avant de me sentir balancée à l'eau par Seth. _**Glaciale**_, fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit quand j'immergeais. Je ne restais pas bien longtemps dans cette eau gelée et remontais rapidement à la surface. Clearwater était dos à moi, en train de bien se marrer avec les autres. Contrariée par son geste, je me jetais brusquement sur lui en agrippant mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou, prête à l'entraîner en arrière avec moi. Mais il se retourna presque instantanément, se retrouvant face à moi, dans la même position. Surprise, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de notre soudaine proximité. Trop occupée à le fixer comme s'il était un extraterrestre venu d'ailleurs, je mis un certain temps à réaliser que mon corps tremblait imperceptiblement de froid.

**« Ramène-moi sur le sable.. s'il te plaît,** bafouillais-je confuse. **»**

Ces derniers temps, j'arrivais à sentir le froid. Normalement ma peau était faite pour ne pas que je la sente justement, mais il fallait croire qu'elle était devenue un peu plus sensible. Je n'en avais parlé ni à mes parents ni à Carlisle, de peur de les alarmer pour un rien. Je considérais ce phénomène comme étant une des nombreuses passades de l'_adolescence surnaturelle_. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, en somme. Comme demandé, Seth me ramena sur le sable et me passa une grande serviette qui était surement la sienne. Lourde d'eau, je me débarrassais de mon gilet, de mon jean et de mes baskets puis m'enveloppais du tissu géant de mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier ébouriffa mes cheveux mouillés en s'excusant :

**« Désolé mon demi-monstre. »**

Puis il partit batifoler dans l'eau avec Jared, Quil et Embry ; Paul nous ayant abandonné en chemin pour aller retrouver sa femme. J'avisais Jacob, assis à quelques mètres et m'approchais de lui. Voyant que je tremblais toujours, il m'ouvrit grand les bras, m'incitant à venir y trouver refuge. Quand mon dos entra en contact avec son torse, il referma ses bras autour de mon corps dans un étau de chair brûlante. Un contact chaleureux, sécurisant même. Presque immédiatement, je cessais de trembler, réchauffée. Entre ses bras, j'avais l'agréable sensation d'être intouchable, invincible, j'avais comme la certitude que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ici. Vraiment rien. Alors que je commençais lentement mais surement à m'endormir, bercée par la chaleur de ses bras, il me sortit de ma torpeur avec une de ses phrases _"plombe ambiance"_ :

**« Seth a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier,** sembla-t-il constater. »

Je sentis son emprise se resserrer autour de moi. Mes yeux cherchèrent automatiquement mon meilleur ami. Seth se trouvait dans l'eau et essayait vainement de noyer Quil. Il dut sentir mon regard insistant sur sa personne, car il pivota en ma direction et me fit un énorme sourire. Je lui répondis d'un simple signe de la main. Je tournais ensuite mon visage vers le profil de Jacob, qui me semblait encore plus magnifique vu de cet angle là, malgré la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front.

**« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, toi aussi,** rajouta-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix après avoir vu notre échange.  
**- C'est mon meilleur ami. Il compte beaucoup pour moi et je pense que s'en est de même pour lui. »**

Je venais de comprendre où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Jacob était le genre de personnage très possessif. Tout ce qu'il considérait comme étant à lui, ne devait en aucun cas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis longtemps, j'avais compris que je lui étais précieuse et que pour rien au monde il ne me ferait du mal. Il se comportait comme un grand-frère envers moi, parfois même comme un protecteur. Il n'aimait donc pas que des garçons me tournent autour tel des vautours, que ce soit un de ses amis ou pas.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux à l'égard de Seth. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs,** affirmais-je en caressant son front du bout des doigts. **»**

Tombée amoureuse, ce n'était absolument pas dans mes projets. Personnellement, je trouvais que l'amour était un sentiment bien trop flou et vague. Je me sentais trop jeune pour l'éprouver envers qui que ce soit, même si mes rapports avec Jake s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Pour moi, mes parents représentaient l'exemple parfait de l'Amour Éternel. Leur histoire, peu commune, me faisait rêver ; je les admirais et les enviais beaucoup. J'adorerais vivre une histoire comme la leur, _**romantiquement dramatique**_.

* * *

_A cette époque, je n'avais pas encore un an, mais physiquement et mentalement je semblais en avoir six. J'avais insisté toute la soirée auprès de mes parents, afin qu'ils me racontent leur histoire d'amour et non un autre conte des frères Grimm. Ils finirent par céder face à mes moues suppliantes que je savais infaillibles._

_**« J'ai emménagé à Forks en début deux mille cinq, pour permettre à ma mère de suivre son nouveau mari dans ses déplacements. Je voulais aussi être plus proche de Charlie, que je ne voyais que très rarement à l'époque, étant donné que nous habitions d'un bout à l'autre du territoire américain. C'est au lycée que j'ai rencontré ton père et dès le début j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas.. normal.**_  
_**- Ta mère non plus n'était pas normale pour une humaine,**__ rit mon père en me remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille.__**Ma famille et moi-même venions de ré-emménager dans la villa, après quelques décennies d'absence. Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai su que Bella n'était pas comme les autres. Je n'avais pas accès à ses pensées et j'en avais été très frustré.**_  
_**- Comme toutes les filles de mon lycée, j'en suis follement tombée amoureuse.**_  
_**- Je l'aimais déjà à un point inimaginable, bien avant de m'en rendre compte,**__ renchérit Edward._  
_**- Mais le destin a voulu nous torturer un peu, avant de nous accorder le bonheur auquel nous goûtons aujourd'hui. »**_

_Le ton de ma mère s'était légèrement assombrit._

_**« Il y a eu James, un traqueur invétéré qui en voulait au sang de ta mère. Laurent, un vil manipulateur qui a essayé de la tuer. Victoria et son armée de nouveau-né qui a voulu anéantir notre clan,**__ énuméra mon paternel avec une haine contenue._  
_**- Et les Volturis. Mais on a su surmonter tout ça,**__ s'empressa de rajouter Bella devant ma mine quelque peu choquée. __**Nous nous sommes mariés et cela a été le plus beau jour de notre vie ! »**_

_Mes parents se prirent la main et se lancèrent des regards énamourés qui me firent glousser gentiment._

_**« Mais la concrétisation de notre bonheur a été ta naissance. C'était un évènement inattendu presque inédit. Tu es arrivée un peu brutalement, je dois dire, mais en aucun cas je n'ai de regrets. Mon bébé,**__ me sourit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne pourront jamais être versées. __**Tu es la fille que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir Renesmée,**__ ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras._  
_**- N'oublies pas et ne doute jamais de notre amour pour toi. Tu es notre fille, la seule, l'unique. Pour l'éternité !**__ murmura mon père en nous serrant toutes les deux dans son étreinte chaleureusement froide._  
_**- Pour l'éternité,**__ répétais-je dans un souffle en nichant mon visage dans la poitrine de ma maman. __**»**_

* * *

J'informais Jacob qu'il fallait que j'aille me chercher des vêtements propres et secs, et en profitais pour l'inviter à venir manger à la villa. Il accepta avec plaisir. Je me levais, allais remettre à contre coeur mes chaussures remplient d'eau et me saisis de mes affaires mouillées. Je criais à Seth l'endroit où je lui mis sa serviette, les saluais tous, puis partis vers la forêt en compagnie de Jake, nullement gênée par ma petite tenue : débardeur/culotte. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il grogna un _**"Je vais passé devant toi sinon je vais devenir fou"**_, qui me fit sourire béatement, ravie de lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un infime effet. Nous rentrâmes rapidement à la villa et trouvâmes Emmett et Rosalie, toujours enlacés dans le canapé en cuir. Quand mon oncle nous vit arriver, je pus voir un sourire fendre son visage, signe qu'il allait balancer une ânerie, pour ne pas changer.

**« Vu la petite tenue de Nessie, vous avez dû prendre votre pied à la plage. T'es toute décoiffée et parsemée de sable, Ness. Je ne te savais pas aussi bestial Jacob ! »**

Malgré la claque sonore que Rose lui assena derrière le crâne, son rire tonitruant me fit m'empourprer violemment.

**« Toujours aussi pervers !** sifflais-je en montant rapidement les escaliers en verre, suivie de près par Jake qui soupira désespérément. **»**

Je pris la direction de l'ancienne chambre d'Edward qui était un peu la mienne, surtout lors de mes séjours à la villa familiale. J'ouvris l'armoire de secours d'Alice et m'emparais de sous-vêtements, d'un haut noir à manches longues et d'un jean. J'allais ensuite me changer dans la salle de bain, prenant le temps de reprendre une douche. Quand je revins, mon loup était allongé de tout son long en travers du grand lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il semblait pensif et ne bougea que lorsqu'il me sentit m'asseoir en bord de lit.

**« Fatigué ?** demandais-je. **»**

Il se redressa sur les coudes et me regarda longuement. Je fis un effort monstre pour ne pas rougir une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux d'un marron sombre et intense. Son regard était hypnotisant, envoûtant, magnétique. Je me sentais happée et mon coeur en fit des tonnes.

**« Un peu,** finit-il par me répondre. **J'ai patrouillé très tard hier.**  
**- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te reposer ! Si tu veux, ne viens même pas à la fête d'Alice ce soir et rentre te coucher tôt,** lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui afin d'agripper ses courts cheveux d'une main, une manie d'inquiétude de ma part.  
**- Ne te fais pas de bile Ness, je me sens bien. Et puis aujourd'hui est un jour spécial,** chuchota-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, ne me quittant pas des yeux. **»**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes perdu dans le regard de l'autre, étrangement silencieux, mais la charmante voix d'Esmée nous appela à venir manger. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à apprécier la nourriture humaine et je buvais rarement du sang voir plus du tout depuis un moment. Ma grand-mère se plaisait à me cuisiner de bons petits plats tous les jours, ceci étant une occupation qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup depuis ma naissance. Aujourd'hui, elle nous avait préparé des pâtes carbonara et du steak, un repas simple, mais exquis. Jacob en salivait d'avance. Dans la grande salle à manger, nous nous assîmes chacun devant notre assiette au contenu respectif. Autant vous dire que celui de Jake faisait le triple du mien. Comment faisait-il pour engloutir toute cette nourriture ? Je n'en savais rien. Où stockait-il tout ça ? Je n'en savais rien non plus. Tout ce qui me fascinait chez lui, c'était qu'il avait un air enfantin quand il mangeait et que s'en était trop craquant ! Alice franchit le seuil de la porte suivie de ma mère. Bella salua son meilleur ami, me sourit et disparut à l'étage. Mon lutin de tante quant à elle s'avança vers un placard d'un pas dansant, des poches de sang plein les mains.

**« Si vous voulez sortir aujourd'hui, il faudra que tu reviennes pour dix-sept heures Renesmée. Je t'ai acheté plusieurs robes, il te faudra du temps pour toutes les essayer !**  
**- Oh, **geignis-je en pensant au défilé qui m'attendait en fin d'après-midi.**Et qui vient ce soir ?**

**- Pas grand monde, ne t'inquiète pas,** marmonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'un rouleau de sopalin. **Je vais chercher Huilen et Nahuel à Seattle. »**

Je sentis Jacob se raidir à l'entende du prénom du seul hybride que je connaissais. Lui et Nahuel ne s'entendaient pas très bien depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais cela s'était nettement dégradé lors de la dernière visite de mon ami, il y a deux mois environ. Comme d'habitude, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec mon homologue masculin et Jacob s'était senti négligé et en avait fait tout un scandale. La raison m'échappait encore aujourd'hui. Au grand bonheur de mon loup, Nahuel avait dû repartir, sa tante ayant eu un accrochage avec des vampires nomades ; parce qu'au départ, il devait rester jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Je remarquais que Jacob avait fini de manger depuis un bon moment et me contemplait comme il aimait bien le faire. Je frôlais son bras et lui envoyais _**«**__**On fait quoi ? »**_

**«****Il faut que je répare une moto pour lundi prochain et je n'ai pas vraiment avancé. Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie au garage ?**  
**- Bien sûr ! »**

Je délaissais mon assiette et nous partîmes en direction de son garage qui se trouvait près de chez lui, à la Push. Une fois là-bas et installés, je me mis à parler de tout et de rien tout en le regardant réparer la bécane d'une connaissance à lui. Je me contentais de cela pour le restant de la journée, heureuse. Autant vous dire que jamais je ne me lasserais de ses après-midi avec Jacob Black, jamais !

* * *

**●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•° L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**19/04/13 – 19h37. **_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Vos avis et vos critiques, négatifs comme positifs, sont les bienvenu. Je suis surtout là pour m'améliorer ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le caractère de Renesmée paraisse le plus fidèle possible. Notez qu'elle est très proche de tout le monde, Quileute comme Cullen. Sinon j'espère avoir bien mis en place le trio, et non triangle amoureux (oui, il y a une nuance) : Jacob/Renesmée/Seth. C'est important pour l'histoire ! Autant vous dire que chaque personnage aura son importance dans l'intrigue de l'histoire, ça ira de Billy, en passant par les imprégnés et/ou enfants des loups (surtout Rachel, Emily & Junior) jusqu'à Nahuel.. Donc on se retrouve bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre, où aura lieu la fête d'anniversaire de Nessie ! Un chapitre détendu avec un peu d'humour et une pincée de drame, quand même !

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises •°●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●**

.

"Les folies sont les seules choses que l'on n'oublie pas.

Depuis le début de ma vie, je n'est fait aucunes folies. Il serait temps que j'en fasse !"

.

**Chapitre Deux, ****Fête d'anniversaire****.**

_Ce n'est pas un anneau comme les autres,  
C'est un anneau de virginité.  
Le jour où tu franchiras le pas, tu l'ôteras.  
Intelligent comme je suis, je le remarquerais  
et j'irais détruire le mec qui aura oser te toucher..  
Avec l'aide de ton père bien sur !  
D'**Emmett** à **Renesmée** .

_Reviews :3 ?_

**© Kāru. Tous droits réservés**


	3. Fête d'anniversaire

"Les folies sont les seules choses que l'on n'oublie pas.

Depuis le début de ma vie, je n'ai fait aucunes folies. Il serait peut-être temps que j'en fasse !"

.

**Chapitre deux, ****Fête d'anniversaire****.**

_Ce n'est pas un anneau comme les autres,  
c'est un anneau de virginité.  
Le jour où tu franchiras le pas, tu l'ôteras.  
Intelligent comme je suis, je le remarquerais  
et j'irais détruire le mec qui aura oser te toucher..  
Avec l'aide de ton père bien sur !**  
D'Emmett **à **Renesmée****.**

.

Je m'affalais sur mon lit comme une masse, épuisée. Plus les années passaient, plus les défilés d'Alice devenaient éreintants. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir courus un marathon !

**« Nessie, il n'en reste plus que deux !** s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant les deux derniers cintres dont il était question. **Tu as le choix entre la robe à bretelle verte pomme qui mettrait ta rousseur en valeur ou la robe bustier bleue nuit qui ferait ressortir ton joli teint,** m'annonça mon lutin de tante, un sourire étincelant collé aux lèvres. **»**

Inépuisable, songeai-je en roulant des yeux.

**« Sérieux Alice,** m'exaspérais-je en me relevant pour m'asseoir. **Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me faire choisir une robe, alors qu'avant même que je les essaie toutes, tu sais déjà laquelle je vais mettre ? Qu'elle soit verte ou bleue, où est l'importance ? Ce sont des robes ! »**

J'étais consciente que c'était l'énervement accumulé durant les deux heures qu'avait duré l'essayage de plus d'une quarantaine de robes qui me faisaient parler ainsi, mais là je saturais !

**« C'est pour le principe, Nessie chérie !** pépia-t-elle, nullement touchée par mon ton désagréable.** Alors laquelle ? »  
**  
En soupirant d'un air tragique, je reportais mon attention sur les robes et fis mine d'hésiter. La verte pomme était tout simplement magnifique avec ces perles, mais la couleur me semblait un peu trop voyante, ce que je ne voulais pas être ; elle avait aussi un décolleté un peu trop plongeant à mon goût. La robe bustier bleue nuit était splendide avec ses paillettes et ses volants, mais sans bretelles cela pouvait se révéler peu pratique pendant la soirée. Pesant le pour et le contre, j'optais pour celle qui avait le moins de points négatifs.

**« La bleue nuit. »**

Alice tapa hystériquement des mains, visiblement en accord avec mon choix. Elle me tendit la housse et disparue dans le couloir. D'un pas pressé, je sortis à sa suite et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour ma troisième douche de la journée. Je n'en avais pas besoin, mais je me trouvais tellement tendue qu'un bain brûlant ne pourrait me faire que du bien. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'en ressortis habillée de la robe bustier et d'une serviette enroulée dans les cheveux. Assise devant ma coiffeuse, je commençais par me maquiller légèrement : un coup de crayon d'un bleu marine pailleté pour approfondir mon regard chocolat, du mascara pour allonger mes cils et le tour est finement joué ! Je défis la serviette de mes cheveux et les regardais tomber jusqu'au bas de mes omoplates. En vérité, ils m'arrivaient aux creux des reins, mais ils étaient emmêlés et donc plus courts. Mouillés, ils semblaient être bruns comme ceux de ma mère, ne puis-je m'empêcher de comparer.

**« Tu n'as jamais songé à te couper les cheveux ?** me demanda une magnifique voix impérieuse.  
**- Jamais de la vie, Rose !**  
**- Tu vas finir par te marcher sur les cheveux,** me prévint la belle blonde en se plaçant derrière moi.  
**- Je me couperais les cheveux quand je voudrais du changement dans ma vie,** assurais-je.  
**- Comme tu voudras,** soupira ma tante en commençant à farfouiller dans ma chevelure. **»  
**  
Grâce au miroir qui me faisait face, je pouvais y voir le reflet de Rosalie et admirer sa tenue de ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient figés dans une éblouissante cascade dorée sur le côté gauche de son buste, elle avait revêtue une élégante robe couleur parme au décolleté monstrueusement plongeant et je pouvais aisément imaginer ses pieds chaussés des escarpins noirs achetés durant notre sortie shopping le week-end dernier. Pendant que ces doigts parfaitement manucurés farfouillaient dans mon épaisse tignasse, je me perdis dans les dédales de mes pensées. En ce jour si spécial, l'envie de faire le point sur ma vie me démangeait. Rectification : à cette étape de ma vie, c'était carrément nécessaire. J'étais pleinement heureuse, aucun doute à propos de cela. Ma famille qui incluait, Cullen, Quileutes et Swan, me comblait de bonheur. J'étais une fille aimée, une petite-fille choyée, une nièce chérie, une amie appréciée et une marraine responsable. J'avais Jacob, une personne très importante pour moi, si ce n'est pas celle qui compte le plus. J'avais Seth aussi, ainsi que les loups et leurs familles. Mon filleul d'amour. Mes oncles et mes tantes. Mes grands-parents. Charlie et Sue. Et par-dessus tout, mes vampires de parents. Malgré tous ces gens qui contribuaient à mon bien être, chacun indispensable à leur manière, il m'arrivait parfois de penser que je ne méritais aucunement tout cela. Il était clair que sans eux, je n'étais strictement rien, mais méritais-je tant d'attention ? Moi, un monstre ? Car oui, je me considérais comme un monstre. Le pire, c'était qu'ils me portaient tous une sorte d'adoration voir une vénération qui m'exaspérait souvent. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce que tolérer une abomination dans mon genre ? Lors de ma venue au monde, j'avais volé le dernier souffle de vie de ma propre mère ! En prime, ma famille ainsi que les Quileutes s'étaient mis à dos le plus grand clan vampirique du monde qui les exterminerait un jour ou l'autre par ma faute ! Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ce n'est pas en me noyant d'amour que cela me fera oublier le crime que j'ai commis étant bébé ; même si cette dramatique soirée d'il y a six ans me paraît flou et que j'en ais de très vagues souvenirs. Je suis et serais éternellement leur fardeau, la cause de leurs problèmes et surtout de leurs trépas... Ce fut une légère pression sur mon épaule qui me sortit de mes sombres pensées.

**« Renesmée chérie, est-ce que ça va ?** murmura ma jolie tante en se mettant à ma hauteur. **Tu as l'air bien songeuse, ce soir. Si tu as des problèmes, tels qu'ils soient, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler,**continua-t-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.  
**- Je sais, Rose. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas très important. »**

Ses yeux platinés à cause de l'obscurité ambiante me scrutèrent un instant sans relâche, cette inquiétude maternelle au fond des yeux, avant qu'elle ne se relève et me fasse un petit sourire.

**« Regarde-toi,** me dit-elle simplement. **»**

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas fait attention à mon reflet, trop prise par mes pensées. Alors je m'exécutais et n'en crus pas mes yeux, bouche béante. Rosalie avait relevé mes cheveux en un chignon sur le côté d'où plusieurs mèches folles s'en échappaient, lui donnant un aspect négligé mais pas moins glamour. Ainsi, je faisais plus adulte qu'adolescente ce qui me plus instantanément. Fini l'ère de l'adorable petite Renesmée, ce soir la Ness adulte faisait son apparition sur scène pour de nombreux siècles à venir. Je me levais et pris ma tante dans mes bras, la remerciant grâce à mon don.

**« Mais de rien ma puce ! Alice te laisse libre choix pour les chaussures,** m'informa la vampire blonde en se séparant de moi. **»  
**  
Elle me fit un sourire quand elle capta mon expression soulagée, puis s'éclipsa. Ce fut en trottinant que je me dirigeai vers ma penderie. J'y dénichais une paire de ballerines noires, très simples et j'en profitais pour me prendre un léger gilet de même couleur histoire de ne pas attraper froid en cette fraîche soirée de fin d'été. Fin prête, je me parais de mes plus chics bijoux en plus de mes babioles habituelles et appliquais un baume sur mes lèvres quelque peu gercées. Un bref regard vers le miroir et je quittais ma chambre, le cœur accélérant la cadence. Dans le couloir de l'étage, aucun bruit ne me venait d'en bas et aucune lumière ne semblait être allumée. Comme si la villa familiale était déserte de monde. Je pris une grande inspiration et dévalais les escaliers. Ce fut comme _le_ signal, une vive lumière inonda le grand salon tandis qu'un**«** **SUPRISE !** **»** générale m'accueillit suivit de très près par un **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »**. Je sursautais violemment, surprise. Une fois l'étonnement passée sous les rires de tous les invités, je leur fis un sourire ému et les détaillais un par un. Sam, Emily et Junior me firent de légers signes de mains, les mines radieuses ; Quil était accompagnée d'une Claire de neuf ans qui applaudissait énergiquement Rachel était rayonnante et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux auprès d'un Paul comblé Kim et Jared, inséparables Embry, Seth et Jacob se trouvaient près d'un Billy en parfaite santé Emmett qui arborait un sourire goguenard proche d'une Rosalie qui semblait fière de mon apparence Alice sautillait d'excitation aux côtés d'un Jasper souriant les tenues de Carlisle et Esmée s'accordaient parfaitement, tout comme leur personne Charlie et Sue, récemment mariés, s'enlaçaient tendrement Huilen et Nahuel me souriaient poliment. Puis sortant de nulle part, mes parents se retrouvèrent à mes côtés, élégamment habillés –maman avait même fait l'effort de porter une robe. Cette dernière me baisa bruyamment une joue avant de me serrer brièvement mais fortement contre elle.

**« Tu es source de paix, d'amour et d'union Renesmée, gardes toujours cela à l'esprit mon amour**, me glissa mon paternel à l'oreille, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait entendu mes sombres pensées de tout à l'heure.** »**

J'allais lui répliquer quelque chose quand Nahuel vint à ma rencontre de sa démarche lente et lourde.

**« Tu es resplendissante Renesmée, **me complimenta-t-il en se courbant légèrement pour se saisir de ma main et y déposer un baiser sur le dos. **Puis-je te kidnapper quelques instants ?**  
**- Avec plaisir,** ris-je avant de lui emboîter le pas. **»**

Une musique d'ambiance se fit entendre et les invités se dispersèrent un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée de la villa. Je fermais la porte de la cuisine derrière moi, fis face à mon équivalent masculin et lui souris. Il n'avait pas changé en deux mois contrairement à moi, cependant un détail attira mon attention.

**« Tu as coupé tes cheveux !** m'écriais-je avec étonnement en m'approchant de lui à grand pas. **»**

Ses yeux couleur teck me fixèrent amusés alors que je touchais du bout des doigts une de ses mèches noires.

**« Je les aimais bien moi. Je trouvais que ça faisait classe un homme aux cheveux longs**, ronchonnais-je.

**- Je les aimais bien moi aussi, mais j'ai dû m'en séparer. Un nomade m'en avait arraché une bonne poignée. »**

J'écarquillais les yeux, choquée et il en ria doucement. Je le vis ensuite s'appuyer contre un plan de travail garnis de petits fours ainsi que d'autres victuailles.

**« Nous n'avions pas fini notre petite conversation de la dernière fois. Tu sais, celle sur le fait que tu te sentais un peu différente en ce moment,** commença-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. **»**

Je compressais fortement mes lèvres en une mince ligne de chaire, soudainement tendue. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de confier mes problèmes à Nahuel, car mon père risquait de les lire dans ses pensées et de me tomber dessus. Et je détestais quand mon père me tombait dessus.

**« Renesmée,** me pressa-t-il en croisant ses bras finement musclé sur son torse**. »**

Je poussais un long soupir à fendre l'âme avant de me lancer dans un petit monologue :

**« Je me sens un peu faible ces derniers temps, **_**juste un peu**_**,** insistais-je. **J'ai constaté que ma peau est moins dure qu'avant, je ressens le froid, le sang me paraît moins indispensable et j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil, genre dix à onze heures. Mes facultés vampiriques ont diminué aussi. Hum, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. »**

Il y eu un léger silence. Je fixais nerveusement mes mains, attendant le verdict.

**« C'est étrange. Je me souviens avoir ressentis ce genre de chose, mais c'était peu de temps avant que mon corps ne se fige pour l'éternité et sur une courte durée. Pour toi, ça à l'air de traîner en longueur et c'est beaucoup trop tôt,** énonça-t-il d'un ton professionnel qui m'aurait fait rire si ça ne concernait pas ma santé. **Tu devrais envisager de mettre Carlisle au courant pour qu'il puisse surveiller cela de plus près.**

**- Pour que mes parents ne deviennent plus paranoïaques qu'ils ne le sont déjà ? Non, merci,** fis-je un peu durement pour qu'il comprenne que je lui en voudrais _vraiment_ s'il le faisait à ma place.

**- Si cela te met en danger, je ferais ce que je croirais juste le moment venu. N'en doute pas une seconde Renesmée,** lança-t-il sur le même ton en me fixant avec impassibilité. **»**

Je soupirais lourdement, contrariée puis tournais les talons et sortis de la pièce. A peine eussé-je mis un pied hors de la cuisine que je fus assaillie par mes invités qui venaient me souhaiter une énième fois mon anniversaire. Je me forçais à oublier ma conversation houleuse avec Nahuel et saluais correctement tout le monde. Je fis même deux slows avec Junior comme cavalier. Au bout d'un moment, l'air me parut étouffante et je décidais de me retirer un moment sur la terrasse. Là-bas, j'y respirais profondément l'air frais de septembre, me sentant instantanément bien mieux. Alors que j'observais la forêt revêtue de son manteau de nuit, il y eut du mouvement dans mon dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand je sentis la chaleur corporelle de Jacob me frôler l'épaule. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon, son sombre regard perdu vers l'horizon. Même de profil, il possédait un charme fou. Cette aura sauvage et suave qui se dégageait de sa personne devait en faire tourner des têtes. Sa peau était d'un délicieux marron caramélisé à la faible lueur de la lune, quelques mèches noires caressaient son front lisse et la vue de ses lèvres pleines et rouges légèrement entrouvertes firent que j'arrêtais momentanément de respirer. Sa chemise grise était ouverte sur un fin débardeur blanc, exposant un peu plus son torse qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière. Mon regard glissa sur ses abdominaux saillants que son vêtement ne faisant qu'accentuer. Je ne sus combien de temps je l'observais à la dérober, mais il tourna son visage vers moi et arbora son plus irrésistible sourire. Le sang afflua brusquement dans mes joues alors que je fuyais son regard. Je retournais à la contemplation de la nature endormie, essayant de me calmer. Jake allait me rendre folle et c'était bien la dernière chose qui devait arriver. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le moindre de ses gestes envers ma personne me mettait dans tous mes états et cela depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je remarquais que mon cœur battait la chamade, résonnant dans tout mon corps. J'eus l'impression qu'il me criait quelque chose. Cependant, la voix rauque et apaisante de Jake brisa le silence et m'arracha de mes pensées :

**« Tu grandis tellement vite. »**

Sa grande main à la paume brûlante se glissa dans la mienne et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. J'eus l'impression que sa poigne m'incendia littéralement. D'un geste un peu brusque qui m'étonna moi-même, je retirais ma main de la sienne. Je marmonnais une pauvre excuse et me précipitais vers l'intérieur de la villa, les joues en feu et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me réfugiais dans ma chambre et me laissais pitoyablement choir sur mon lit. Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, je fis le vide dans ma tête. Tout ce qui venait de se passer, aussi bien avec Nahuel qu'avec Jake était définitivement bizarre et je ne préférais plus y songer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, les bruit de la fête d'en bas me paraissant très loin et mon esprit à mille lieux de Forks. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que de bruyants rires ne résonnent dans le couloir. Des pas précipités passèrent devant ma porte ouverte et dévalèrent les escaliers. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner ceux des loups. Ils avaient sans doute fait une crasse aux affaires de Rosalie...

**« Fatiguée, mon demi-monstre ? »**

Je me relevais sur les coudes et posais mon regard sur Seth, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air jovial. Il s'avança pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me sourit plus largement si possible.

**« Je fais juste une pause, mon petit loup. Ramène ta fraise près de moi,** l'appelais-je en tapotant l'espace libre à mes côtés**. J'ai besoin que tu me passes un peu de ta bonne humeur légendaire ! »**

Il tomba lourdement sur le matelas, me faisant rebondir au passage puis m'attira à lui pour me faire des chatouilles. J'avais toujours été sensible à ce traitement et je ne tardais donc pas à éclater de rire. Je dus gigoter comme une larve hystérique pour que nous nous retrouvâmes en moins de dix secondes par terre. Au-dessus de moi, le plus jeune des Clearwater riait bruyamment de la tête que je devais tirer. Je fis la moue à coup sûr je devais être décoiffée. Trop occupée à me chamailler avec mon meilleur et à réclamer vengeance, je ne perçus pas les pas lourds qui montèrent rapidement les escaliers et qui passèrent devant ma porte pour ensuite revenir en arrière et s'arrêter au seuil de ma chambre. Ce fut un sifflement enthousiaste suivit de très près par un ricanement frénétique qui me firent pousser un glapissement étonné. Emmett semblait aux anges, un sourire faisant quinze fois le tour de son visage et l'air très satisfait de sa découverte.

**« Oh mon dieu !** s'écria-t-il d'un ton faussement choqué. **D'abord une partie de jambe en l'air bestiale sur la plage avec Jacob et maintenant des galipettes sur le précieux tapis d'Iran d'Alice avec Seth. Tout cela le même jour ! Ness, je ne te savais aussi dévergondée ! Polygame ou juste frivole ? »**

Il ria très fort, vite rejoint par Seth. Rouge de honte, je me relevais avec le peu de dignité qui me restait, arrangeais ma coupe toute défaite et partis précipitamment de ma chambre, mon loup de meilleur ami sur les talons. Le rire d'Emmett résonna longuement dans les couloirs du premier étage de la villa. J'eus le droit à un regard noir de la part de Rosalie qui me bouda durant un bon moment, à un micro-sourire de ma mère et à un regard suspicieux de mon père. Plus loin à l'écart, Jacob semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant délibérément mon signe de main à son égard. J'allais me précipiter à ses côtés pour savoir la cause de son isolement évident quand deux grandes mains se posèrent sur mes épaules avec force et que des lèvres chaudes se plaquèrent bruyamment sur ma joue droite.

**« Désolé mon mini-monstre,** pouffa le cadet Clearwater avant de s'éloigner vers la bande de loups qui se faisaient violemment réprimander par une Rosalie en colère**. »**

Mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers l'endroit vide où jadis Jake se trouvait. Je fis la moue, contrariée, mais mon attention fut vite détournée quand Junior me demanda pour la énième fois de danser avec lui.

* * *

Vers vingt-deux heures et demie, Esmée convia toutes les personnes capables de manger à se mettre à table. Malgré tout, ma vampire de famille se joignit à nous et nous discutâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nombreux son ceux ayant agréablement félicité ma grand-mère. Ce fut vers minuit moins quinze qu'Alice demanda à tous les invités de se rassembler dans le salon pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Je fus de nouveau le centre d'attention, étant au plein milieu du rassemblement. Evidemment, ce fut mon lutin de tante qui me tendit son présent la première. Une housse marquée du logo d'une marque très célèbre de sous-vêtement féminin. Je voulus l'ouvrir, mais ma tante m'arrêta dans mon geste.

**« Je te conseille de l'ouvrir quand tu seras seule,** chuchota-t-elle d'une manière équivoque qui me fit un peu peur. **»**

Qu'avait-elle encore acheté, bon dieu ? Je ne bronchais pas extérieurement, me contentant de me saisir du cadeau que Jasper me tendait. J'ouvris un coffre en verre teinté et y découvris un bâton en bois à bout pointu. Géniale ! pensais-je ironiquement en fendant mon visage d'un faux sourire. Mon oncle blond dut percevoir mon incompréhension face à son présent car je vis ses joues tressauter, s'empêchant d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé.

**« Je t'expliquerais à quoi ce « bâton » sert. Méfis toi des apparences car il te sera surement utile un jour. »**

Je sentis clairement mon père se tendre à mes côtés, mais ne m'attardais pas plus que ça : un fléau approchait, me dis-je quand mon grizzly d'oncle me fit face de toute sa hauteur, arborant un sourire en coin qui me disait rien qui vaille. Il se saisit de ma main gauche et y glissa un anneau en argent ou y était gravé _**« Love waits »**_. Il prit un air très sérieux et parla :

**« Tu es devenue un petit bout de femme magnifique. Pourrie gâtée, mais magnifique !** plaisanta-t-il, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée**. »  
**  
Il reprit son sérieux et me montra l'anneau à mon annulaire.

**« Ce n'est pas un anneau comme les autres,** **c'est un anneau de virginité. Le jour où tu franchiras le pas, tu l'ôteras. Intelligent comme je suis, je le remarquerais et j'irais détruire le mec qui aura osé te toucher...** Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se tourna vers Edward. **Avec l'aide de ton père bien sûr ! »  
**  
Après le petit discours d'Emmett, il y eut un léger moment de flottement dans la pièce. Rouge pivoine, je fis un effort monstre pour empêcher mon corps de se tourner instinctivement vers Jacob. Ce serait grillé sinon et mon oncle ne se gênerait pas pour en rajouter une couche. Il y eut des rires étouffé du côté des loups, mais j'étais trop choquée pour les remettre à leur place. Rosalie m'offrit un énième sac à main de marque et me précisa qu'elle me pardonnait d'avoir saccagé sa coiffure. Carlisle et Esmée m'offrirent deux billets d'avion pour un séjour de deux semaines en Martinique en m'assurant qu'aucun de mes parents n'avait le droit de m'accompagner. Folle de joie, je me jetais littéralement dans leurs bras. Charlie et Sue me donnèrent un appareil photo hyper sophistiqué pour immortaliser au mieux mes souvenirs lors de mon voyage et tous les bons moments comme celui-ci à venir. Ce sera Alice qui va être contente, elle qui avait développé une vraie passion pour la photographie et qui m'avait contaminé au passage. Les loups m'offrirent un grand album photo rempli d'images dossiers de moi petite à la Push faisant les quatre-cent coups avec les loups, ainsi qu'un autre album où figuraient les autoportraits des Quileutes plus délirants les uns que les autres. J'allais m'en tordre de rire, c'était certain. Nahuel m'offrit un magnifique collier de perles hors de prix et Huilen le compléta d'un bracelet de mêmes perles. A la fin de tout cela, tout le monde se dispersa et la musique reprit. Alors que je dansais avec Seth, je sentis que l'on tirait sur ma robe. Mon regard glissa vers le visage angélique de mon filleul. Il me tendait un tout petit paquet qui tenait largement dans la paume de sa main.

**« C'est un cadeau pour toi, m'informa-t-il avec un énorme sourire. »**

Je lâchais Seth et m'agenouillais auprès du petit garçon. Je me saisis avec précaution du paquet et l'ouvris pour y découvrir une chaîne tressée et un petit cœur en or avec gravé à l'avant _**« Junior »**_ et au dos _**« Ma marraine d'amour »**_.

**« C'est pour que tu te rappelles toujours que je t'aime énormément ma marraine chérie que j'adore. »  
**  
Emue, je le serrais fortement contre moi et le noyais de baisers sur ses joues rondes.

**« Je t'aime Junior, je veillerais toujours sur toi. Tu es mon filleul préféré,** riais-je.** »**

Au bout de cinq minutes de câlin, je consentis à le laisser m'échapper pour qu'il rejoigne sa mère qui me fit un sourire chaleureux. Après m'être servis un verre de champagne, je voulus aller m'isoler de nouveau dans ma chambre quand je perçus des éclats de voix venant de la terrasse. Je m'y rendis en vitesse et fus tellement surprise de la scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux que j'en laissais tomber ma boisson. Je sentis un bout de verre m'entailler un mollet, mais je m'en rendis à peine compte. Sous mes yeux écarquillés, mes deux meilleurs amis étaient dangereusement proches, comme près à se frapper et Bella se trouvait à leurs côtés, essayant de les calmer.

**« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !** hurla Jacob, hors de lui.  
**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** tempêta Seth.  
**- Tu te fous de moi là ? Tes pensées te trahissent !** fulminait Jake.  
**- Je ne contrôle pas cette attracti... »**

Mon meilleur ami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing en pleine figure de la part de son alpha. Ma mère repoussa violemment son propre meilleur ami contre l'innocente rambarde qui protesta d'un craquement sinistre tandis que j'accourais auprès de Seth qui se tenait l'œil gauche, l'air sonné et choqué. Une lueur étrange passa dans son sombre regard avant qu'il ne commence à se diriger vers Jacob, sans doute dans le but de lui retourner son coup. Je me mis sur sa route et fis claquer mes paumes sur son torse _**« La violence ne résoudra rien ! »**_ Il tenta de me forcer à dégager de son chemin, mais je résistais, résolue à lui faire entendre raison _**« S'il te plaît, mon petit loup ! »**_ L'emploi de son surnom eut le don de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il me sonda attentivement et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas flancher. Je n'avais aucunement envie qu'il y ait un froid entre mes deux amis, quelque soit le motif. Je ne saisissais pas le nœud de leur problème, mais ma préoccupation première était qu'ils n'en viennent pas à se transformer, sinon ils risquaient de sérieusement se blesser et d'horriblement s'en vouloir par la suite. Les mains du cadet Clearwater agrippèrent les miennes et je fus soulagée de le voir acquiescer, signe qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Jake.

**« Oh ! Non... Jacob !** s'écria la voix paniquée de ma mère alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans mon dos. **»**

Je me retournais en une fraction de seconde et aperçus mon père aider sa femme à se relever. Ma mère pestait vivement contre le self-control inexistant de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés, mais même avec l'obscurité ambiante, je pus distinguer l'énorme masse sombre qui venait de disparaître derrière d'épais buissons. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je sautais par-dessus le semblant de rambarde qui restait et me mis à sa poursuite, ignorant les avertissements de Sam et de mon paternel. Malgré toute la volonté que je mis pour le rattraper, il me sema sans gros efforts. Au bout de sept longues minutes de poursuites intensives, je m'arrêtais à contrecœur, la respiration sifflante. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps et ma tête me tournait désagréablement. Courbée, j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, quand le bruit d'une branche écrasée sous un pied indiscret se fit entendre tout près sur ma droite. Je sursautais violemment et me tournais vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce craquement. J'étouffais un cri quand je crus apercevoir deux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant me fixer avec intérêt, mais il suffit que je cligne des yeux pour que cette inquiétante vision ne disparaisse. Par instinct de survie, je me mis à courir dans le sens opposé, mais finis par percuter de plein fouet quelque chose de froid et de dur. Je n'eus pas besoin de relever mon visage pour deviner qu'Edward arborait un regard polaire et surtout inquiet sur ma personne. Il m'agrippa fermement par le bras, me remis sur mes deux pieds et m'informa que l'on retournait à la villa. Il me traîna derrière lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder derrière nous. Je l'aperçus encore, ce regard vermeil et affamé qui guettait chacun de mes gestes, mais il fallut que je cligne une fois de plus des yeux pour qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Étions nous suivis ? Cela me semblait peu certain, car si un vampire se trouvait sur nos terres et aussi près de la réserve Quileute, aucuns doutes que les loups ou même mon père l'aurait sentis à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela devait être mon imagination chamboulé qui me jouais des tours, conclus-je en me collant contre le flanc rassurant de mon papa qui s'empressa de me caresser les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant. Nous rentrâmes très rapidement à la villa où ma mère m'emprisonna littéralement dans l'étau glacialement chaleureuse de ses bras et tâta mon corps à la recherche d'une quelconque anomalie. Elle me parla longuement, mais je n'écoutais pas un traître mot, toujours bouleversée par ce qui venait de m'arriver. Mon père chuchota quelque chose à ma mère, mais ne me quitta pas du regard pour autant, une mine anxieuse inscrite sur ses traits.

**« On va rentrer au cottage, tu as l'air exténuée ma chérie,** murmura ma génitrice d'un ton doux. **Tu parleras à Jacob demain, quand il sera calmé,** rajouta-t-elle plus doucement pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. **»**  
**  
**Ce soir-là, j'eus un sommeil très agité. Sous mes paupières closes, le regard rouge sang s'y dessina et ne me quitta pas de la nuit, s'attaquant à un énorme loup brun/roux hurlant à la mort...

* * *

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●•**L'auteur s'exprime, le peuple se tait.**

_**02/07/13 – 17h40.**_ Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ~ Vraiment désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu des choses plus importantes à faire qu'écrire, malheureusement. Normalement, je n'aurais plus de retard de TROIS MOIS, surtout que c'est pas sympa, quoi ! Je vous comprendrais si vous me lâchez maintenant :/ Les publications s'enchaîneront bien plus vite (1 fois voir 2 fois -rare- par mois!). Sinon, niveau histoire : tout se complique un peu. Nessie a maintenant six ans et souhaite plus que tout s'affirmer en tant que jeune adulte. Elle s'embrouille un peu avec tout le monde et elle trouve que des choses étranges lui arrive... La pauvre, si elle savait que ce n'est que le début de son calvaire x). Dans le prochain chapitre que j'essayerais de poster au plus tard dans un mois, Nessie se voit assignée à résidence pour une durée indéterminée loin des Quileutes ; son état de santé la perturbe ainsi que le silence radio de Jacob. Attendez-vous à un cliff (une fin de chapitre inattendue).

**Merci d'avoir lu, Bises**** •**

.

"Dis Jacob, étais-tu au courant que le destin a été jusqu'à nous façonner l'un pour l'autre ?

Si seulement je l'avais compris plus tôt à l'époque, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui."

.

**Chapitre trois, ****Loin de toi****.**

_ Jacob c'est Nessie,  
ça va faire une semaine.  
Tu me manques, Jake...  
J'ai envie te revoir car  
j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !  
Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît  
De **Renesmée** à **Jacob**.

_Reviews :3 ?_

**© Kāru. Tous droits réservés**


End file.
